Euphoria
by StrawberryorangeSoda
Summary: -Cover by xXRauraAusllyLoveXx- How far would you be willing to push yourself just to get your Euphoria? And how fast do you think you would lose it?
1. Prologue

**Lol, another story. Some notes to keep in mind while reading this;**

**-(Almost)Everyone is Out of character, so don't get upset if they don't act themselves.**

**-Also, this story will focus on more conversational topics (Later in the story).**

**Now without further ado! I present to Euphoria. I hope you enjoy folks! :)**

* * *

_Dear diary, _

_I have just arrived here in neverland... Strange place to say the least. A nice mermaid gifted me this as a welcome gift. I guess I should introduce myself huh? _

_My name is Isabella Kijani, amigos and família call me 'Izzy' for short. I am seven years old and I enjoy reading, fairytales and having fun wherever I go. My mommy is Latina-Mexican and my daddy is African. I was the 2nd baby of my seven siblings, I miss them._

_I don't remember how I got here, I only remember tripping and falling on to a rock. The Island is nice and hot it reminds me of home, there was a boy who woke me he has raven hair and dark green eyes, he told me his name is Jacob but to call him Jake. He showed me around the island and we talked from what learned;_

_-he's been here all his life._

_-he's a year older than me._

_-he doesn't know his parents._

_But he has a friend named Peter Pan and he has a fairy friend named Tinkerbell. He showed me where we would be living together, it's in a mountain with a little cave that connected to the sea plus it's a waterfall. There isn't much to it but at least there is someplace to sleep and eat. Speaking of that, it's nearly time to eat and Jake is calling me, we have to go look for food tonight if we want to eat, wish us luck paper! _

_Yours truly, Isabella_

—

Prologue: introductions

Izzy was awoken by the sound of banging noises coming from down the hall. She saw Jake wasn't in his cot so it must be him. Rising from the cot she rubbed her eyes, peeking around the corner she witnessed Jake banging wood pieces along the rocky terrain.

"Trying to create wooden walls?" She asked she noted that he was already in different clothes and that the wall had various holes in them along with wood surround Jake that was riddled with nails.

"I guess.. but" he hit the terrain again, "the rock isn't cooperating.."

"Jake… it's a rock wall, why not just keep like that?" She asked confused, "We are in a mountain after all."

"I guess... But I want to make it right." He hesitated.

"Why don't we talk about this over breakfast?" Izzy suggested taking the hammer from him and leading him along. The two made it outside to the beach to discover packages litter all over the beach ranging from large to small. The young children looked shocked was this all for them?

"Well... We can open these later." Jake shrugged, his shock wearing off. Izzy objected, "No! We should at least take them to a safe place! I remember reading a fairytale about neverland and-"

"What do you know?" he interrupted her with a nasty glare in his eye. "Didn't you just get here yesterday? I've lived here my whole life, nobody is going to take it!"

"But-"

"No buts!" He shouted, "I'm the leader here so I make the rules!"

"Who appointed YOU as a leader?" She asked placing her hand at her hip. "Because so far it's only the two of us."

"Peter made me the leader. End of discussion."

"You got proof? Like a letter, degree or something?" she smirked when she caught his flustered look. "If you have no proof then there is no leader!"

Jake grumbled to himself as he thought of something else to say but before he could Izzy had already walked over to one of the smaller packages and opened it. "Oh lookie here! Its a few plastic cups how cute!"

Soon they opened the various packages ranging from small things such as toothpaste and toothbrushes to larger things like a washing machine?

"How are we supposed to get these in?" Izzy asked, "it's physically impossible for the two of us alone to move it."

"Nonsense!" Jake chuckled, "You're just weak! This should be a breeze to move! Observe!"

Izzy rolled her eyes, it was now very clear that Jake has never been to earth and saw what it had to offer.

What a sad boy.

Pushing up his nonexistent sleeves he stood staring at the large brown box containing the object. With all his might he pushed but it would budge. Izzy couldn't watch this knowing it was immovable she walked over to a medium-sized box to distract herself. Opening her eyes widen in surprise at the contents with in.. Various knives shapes and points and in the very bottom a medium-sized medieval ax.

Picking it up, it felt heavy but oddly it was pretty clean. Surely this must be to cut wood or kill game, still, it felt odd. A loud grunt came over from Jake as he sighed in frustration.

"I can't believe it!" He huffed, "It doesn't want to budge!"

"I told you so."

Jake rolled his eyes as he walked back inside, leaving Izzy outside. She looked out into the open water, it was there and went on for what seemed like miles. Sighing heavily was this her life now? Stranded on an island with a lunatic who believes in someone that may or may not exist.

What a lovely life.

After sitting there for a few more moments she got up and walked back into the mountain to change.

There wasn't much to her outfit, just some purple pants, and a light pink blouse and some dark red boots. Although it's only her second day on this island, the sun was brutal even at dawn. Lucky she found a darker pink bandana and it had little loops around the trim, hopefully, it would protect her hair. Stepping out of their bedroom she was greeted by Jake leaning against the wall.

"Oh, so you're done finally? You look nice." He told her uprighting himself.

"Thanks... Though I don't really see a point since we can't go anywhere." She replied, "We don't have a car... Or a boat."

"A car? What's a car?" He asked dumbfounded, now Izzy was also dumbfounded, "You don't know what a car is?" He shook his head as Izzy internally sighed in frustration. She didn't know how many years she would be stuck here but, all she knew was that this was going to be a _long_ few years.


	2. Corset

**Didn't wanna keep you guys waiting so here's chapter 1!**

**Please be sure to review! Thank you, guys!**

**Disclaimer: No one belongs to me.**

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_Another day… just another day… although every day is just a day. Let me try and positive I suppose. Oh! Diary I have some news that I have yet to tell my friends. Red Jessica said to keep it a secret but I'll tell you...after all, you already know me and my secrets all too well._

_This month we began something called 'Corset Training' and 'Waist training' they have given me a few books to read up on it. I'm not sure to be terrified or horrified by this information. I feel as if my waist is already pretty tiny but Misty told me that it would make me look more attractive, more suitable for a partner. -I am only 15 why do I have to worry about a partner right now? - Red Jessica told me that my waist is small -she didn't measure it yet we're doing that today- but not small enough -she wants me to look like I have a 'snatched' waist or something.-. I retorted that I was still growing but, she only replied saying 'Not fast enough.' or something like that, surely, she knows we live in a place where growing up either never happens or is slow to occur._

_I think they have caught on to my crush on Jake, I hope not but... I don't want them to intervene. Besides I don't know what type of women he's even into, if he likes me for me then either me or him will probably say so._

_Ok, diary, unfortunately, today's the day so I must be going now. I might tell you the result if I don't die from a lack of air._

_~Yours truly, Isabella _

Izzy sighed as she closed the book and placed it back under her pillow, laying her head on the satin fabric. She didn't even want to do this. Maybe if she moped around enough the day would go by quickly and Jake would forget that she's here and leave her be.

"Izzy! Its go time! You don't want to be late, do you?" Jake called from the hallway. Izzy gritted her teeth as quietly as she could she pulled the covers over her body and head. She heard his footsteps making their way into their bedroom and over to her bed, then silence.

She felt him looming over her, she tried her absolute hardest not to move a muscle and hold her breath.

"GrreerrArrrGHH!" Jake roared, his fingers plunging into the side of her stomach, shaking her violently, as he lifted her. Izzy screamed bloody murder as she felt Jake shake her around, she tried to escape his arms, pushing, elbowing however she could. Jake roaring began to dwindle as the roars became giggles to winces.

"Belay! Belay! Izzy! It's only me!" He called out, dropping her immediately. With puffed cheeks, she curled into a ball clinging onto her sheets.

"I don't wanna goooooo…" she moaned, "Leave me alone."

"I'm not facing their wrath, I would trust you to go by yourself but here you are… in a ball," he explained, "SO I got to force you to go. If you would tell me what you guys were doing maybe I would give out an excuse for you."

Izzy sighed knowing this was an argument she wasn't going to win, "I can't tell you, you know that…"

"Well then..." he held out his hand to her and she took it. ".. let's go."

The two had just arrived on Crimson isle, the ship of the Pirate princess already there so Izzy assumed that misty was with her.

Every month they came together to discuss various topics they were mostly normal things at first... Until she had her first period. Suddenly it all became about more growing up topics like; love, the body and, ugh dare she say what else? Now to Izzy, these weren't taboo subjects as she has read up on these topics but she feels uncomfortable mostly because the questions and answers feel geared toward her.

She recalled one discussion they had about the chest, every time someone would say some sort of advice they all turned to her. Now to be honest she wasn't really listening to what they were saying so she assumed they just made sure she didn't doze off. Then last month meeting is when they started talking about a ball that Red Jessica was hosting, she knew what this was.

It was the annual Never Ball it wasn't limited to Neverland residences, of course, pirates from the lands beyond are welcomed as well. This year's dress theme is just her luck, it's the Rococo era.

So much white and pastel colors with such dramatic and intricate architecture and overly big things. Unfortunately, that also meant overly big dresses and big hair that looks ridiculous which she also every other girl/woman would have to dress in.

"So, Jake are you excited that you get to act as Red Jessica's and Captain Hook _dashing _son?" Izzy joked as they began to walk to the castle. Jake shook his head, "Not really I have to wear what some tight leotard pants and some weird button-up, with a ridiculous coat and some silly hat?"

"_Say the guy that wears something like that every day." _

"What about you Iz? Aren't you excited?"

"I guess? I mean it's not every day you get to dress up and then get to meet different people other than people from neverland." she shrugged, "I'm just not ready for whatever the three of them are going to plan for prep work and such."

"You're usually they're little prep work lab rat, aren't you?" he asked his eyebrow raised, Izzy did a small nod as she looked away not wanting to discuss this any longer.

Jake shrugged his shoulders as he took a quick glance at her face, her cheeks were a deeper pinkish tint against her tan skin. He giggled quietly it was always a treat to see her so flustered as she rarely was so. He knows of the "Prep" work they do to her, but he doesn't know why and he would like to know but girls... So secretive.

One day she came home upset, her hand covering a small portion of her eyelid. When asked she refused to show so he had to pry away her hands revealing her normal skin. Confused Jake asked why she was covering her eyelid. She explained that they injected some sort of drug into a small section of her skin and she didn't know what it could cause. He remembers cubby telling her something and that the dinner was some sort of fish.

It was fine at first, 3 days later section Izzy was covering became paler and paler as days then weeks went by until it was a white patch. It was small then more sections of her skin began to repeat the process until the patches were large enough to connect making a blotch, later growing large enough to cover her eyelid. It even moved over the right side of her eyelid.

Needless to say, they were all freaking out. Jake was probably the most anxious out of the three, what was it? Why did he simply shrug it off? Is it a sign? Is Izzy going to die?

So, despite Izzy's protest they went to see Misty, it was determined that Izzy had vitiligo. To this day some parts of her skin are still repeating the process. To him, she looks like a panda but you know cuter than an actual panda.

She was still beautiful; her top part of her hair was completely white the back part still retaining her brunette color. Her eyes were still rich pools of chocolate with a tint of maroon. of her eyelashes, although some hairs were black some had turned white making the chocolate stand out more. Her lips were full and pouty with some of the white patches on the bottom part of her lip that connected to her chin.

Regardless she had a natural beauty to her that he can't understand where she gets it from. But wherever she got it from he found himself staring and admiring her even in the dead of night she stands out.

He feared he was doing the thing that Peter told him never to do… falling in love.

But it didn't feel so bad. As long as she felt the same way.

With a hand, he placed it on her shoulder, "Hey, stay strong. I know you can do this Iz."

"Yeah but…" she sighed, "I'm tired of it... I am so tired of their shenanigans and it's always me that pays the price. I want it to end."

Her brown eyes turned to him looking for a sign of hope or encouraging word however, he only looked to the ground at a loss for words since she could be stuck in this cycle forever. What could he do about that?

She softly shoved off his hand and continued walking, Jake's eyes watched on mentally cursing himself as he walked on.

The two soon reached the crimson castle, Izzy hesitating to knock the golden ring that was as the pale red door as it loomed over her. Jake seeing her hesitation pulled her into a side hug, "Remember." he started, "If you need to escape desperately then get out as fast as you can, I won't be here but hide ou as best as you can. But you do this Izzy! I know you can!" he held up his fist waiting to see she would return his gesture.

Izzy felt her face getting warm as she glanced at the door for a moment than at him, with a soft smile she fist-bumped him.

"Atta girl.."

With reassurance she used the ring to knock on the door, it was silent for a moment until they heard a click from the other side.

With a deep breath and exhale Izzy found it in her to conjure up a smile.

The door opened to reveal Red Jessica, her apricot curls rested on her shoulders. Her pirate hat replaced with a red bandanna. She was dressed in her normal pirate attire but has a satchel around her waist.

"Well well! It isn't the little crew?!" Her voice joyous, "Where be cubby and Skully?"

"They're back on pirate island," Jake explained, "After I leave here we're going on a treasure hunt!"

"Oh! Then don't let us hold you up! Come, Izzy, it training time! ~"

Red Jessica pulled her into the castle as Izzy waved Jake goodbye. Before he could return the gesture, the door was shut on him. There wasn't much he could do but ask the stars to give Izzy patience.

—

Red Jessica continued to pull the girl through the entrance into the foyer. She dropped her arm; her eyes now had a glare in them as she struck the girl across the head.

"You better behave yourself!" She hissed her hazel eyes glaring into the reddish-brown ones. "We are doing this for your own good!"

Izzy recovered as she rolled her eyes in annoyance, "BS! I read those books! I don't want to do this!"

"You never had a choice, to begin with! So, don't complain!" she hissed, grabbing her forearm and dragging her along to the main living area where The Pirate princess and Misty were waiting. In the center was a table that had several different corsets sprawled out.

"Good Marrow Izzy!" The Pirate princess kindly.

"Hello, little pirate friend~!" Misty greeted.

Izzy snatched her forearm away from Red Jessica's grasp as she went to seat herself across from the two other women, Izzy's eyes scanned over each of the corsets, she bit her lip and cringed internally remembering back to words and pictures within the books.

"_Do I seriously have to do this? All for what some silly ball?"_

"Alright, ladies!" Red Jessica, called clasping her hands together getting all three's attention. "As you know the ball is a month or so away, and there is much to be done! Imports have already started coming in and as you know we have a small little play that we are doing..."

Izzy rolled her eyes and blushed, the 'play' they were talking about was an inside thing they were working to supposedly "help" her get with Jake.

"Do I have to play as Cinderella?" she huffed, "I told you I didn't want your help with this thing! It's my business!"

The three women giggled slightly as the pirate princess spoke up, "Oh Izzy, what do you know about charming a man?"

"Man? Jake is sixteen and still acts like he's twelve!"

"Maybe so..." Misty shrugged, "But when he gets serious he acts like a true man and a Captain at that! He should have an equally perfect princess to be compatible with."

"And that is where you come in!" Red Jessica added, "You are far from perfect that is certain! But with a bit of a makeover and attitude change, you'll be Princess perfect in no time!"

Izzy scoffed as she shook her head, "Ok but what about after the ball? What if this whole act doesn't work then what? You'd make me look like a buffoon!"

"Oh, we're making this work. Starting with your waist," She pulled Izzy up guiding her over to a pestle. She pulled a tape measure out of the satchel that was around her waist and wrapped it around the girl's waist. Reluctantly the pirate girl allowed the woman to finish her work as the other two watched.

"24 inches..." Red Jessica mumbled, her eyes slightly widen then shutting them most likely thinking. After a few moments, she nodded to herself and went over to the other two women, they huddled into a small circle talking quietly among themselves.

Izzy suddenly felt a pang of uneasiness in her stomach, it was nothing new. Whenever she came here the pang always came usually when the three went to talk amongst themselves. She hated it when they did this as she had no say so in the conversation even though it was about her.

The pirate girl wanted to leave but she couldn't, in the past, she usually escaped via a bathroom window.

It usually resulted in her obtaining cuts and Red Jessica getting pissed at her, but she isn't allowed to walk around the castle and definitely isn't allowed to go to the bathroom anymore.

But it was obvious why they were going to this extent as _One_ they figured that it was time for her to start dating and_ two_ she and Jake were at an age where they could be betrothed. Not like Peter would allow that anyway, but it was just a fact. But three is that they figured her out.

They figured out who made her heart flutter, her cheeks become a red tint, and who made her feel more than just butterflies.

She knows that they're "trying" to help, but she wanted to do this on her own. Both aren't shy but when it comes to expressing feelings they both shrivel up in fear. Besides she would hope Jake would see more in her than just her body and looks.

"Izzy..." Red Jessica started a soft smile across her face. "You're smaller than expected but, we plan to make you smaller we're trying to at least get you to 20 inches even better a seventeen or a fourteen!"

"Woah Woah!" Izzy shouted her eyes wide and alarmed, "Those all sound like pretty painful squeezes! My organs! I don't REALLY need to do this do I?!"

This time the Pirate princess spoke up as she giggled, "Oh Izzy how do you think we princess get such a tiny waist? A wish? No dear, we do corset training then on top of that some of us wear waist trainers." She stroked her hand over her own purple and gold-laced corset, "It measures to 20 inches."

"We should try one out!" Misty spoke up picking up black steel boned underbust corset with its laces unloose from the table, "After we try this one on we'll put you in a waist trainer that you can wear around neverland."

Izzy began to back away until she felt Red Jessica's arms around her chest, she tried to squirm, kicking her legs. The only thing that stopped her kicking was The Princess's own feet stomping hers, she also felt her dainty hands lift up her shirt, revealing her white and tan patterned tummy and part of her garment. Grunting in both pain and embarrassment she reluctantly let Misty put on the odious thing. The witch clamped the buttons in the front shut down her torso. The backed faced Red Jessica as she tied the lace upward. To Izzy even though the pulling didn't start yet, it already felt pretty sung.

With everything laced up, there were only the strings that made the contraption tighter left. The redhead pirate pulled on them gently, "Are ya ready dear? Suck it in!"

"NO!"

With a strong grip, the older lass pulled the strings with such strength that the brunette was yanked back a little. Izzy could feel the results as she did so, her stomach felt as if it sunk into itself it hugged her lower waist tightly and didn't let go. This tight hug continued as it hugged her most tight at her waistline, thankfully it stopped under the cup of her breasts. At least she felt as if posture was now fixed and while the corset was tightly hugging her lower rib cage and lungs but wasn't crushing them.

She... she isn't suffocating... nice!

"Let's go tighter!" The redhead pirate called pulling back the laces causing the corset to tighten. That tight hug now becoming more like a death squeeze as she arched her back, she felt as if her lower ribcage were clipped like a pair of wings and her breathes shorten with her diaphragm felt smush against her stomach. Her lungs felt tight against her bones and her heartfelt squished in between the bone and lungs.

She couldn't tell if intestines had slinked upwards or downwards. She attempted to bend forward to stop Red Jessica but she found it impossible to do so. As the pirate princess pushed her back upward.

"Now, Izzy I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

Finally, after a few more moments when she felt like she could pull all she could, the redhead lass stopped and began tying the loose string into a bow.

"See now that wasn't so bad... was it?"

Although red in the face, she could still breathe, "It was better the first time!"

"But we wouldn't have gotten the best results if we left it as is the first time around," Misty explained.

"Says the witch not wearing the corset." Izzy spat, which earned her disapproving glares. After she finished her work, the older woman joined the other two in the front as she took the measuring tape wrap it around her much smaller waist.

"...19 inches."

"I feel like a cartoon character, and this is more than small. This is fine." The pirate girl breathed out.

The other women looked at each other and shook their heads in disagreement with one another. She heard soft muttering among them. It was Misty who spoke up first.

"I believe we can make you smaller..." she started tracing a slim finger along the lace pattern. "We just need to remove some things..."

"I agree," the pirate princess spun behind Izzy, placing her hands on the upper part of the corset, squeezing it gently, "I think we can somehow make this smaller up here."

"My Ribcage?" Izzy interrupted now very concern, "What about my lungs! My diaphragm!? I need air to live!"

They ignored her as Red Jessica spoke up as she nodded in agreement, "Aye! But we might need to remove a few ribs to make it work."

"WHAT?!", The pirate girl shouted, appalled by this news. She knew that they were going overboard with this thing when the proposed the whole cinderella setup. But this took it to a new level over the top, the ball is only one night but this would be her body for a good long while! Why were they taking this so seriously? "There's no way in HELL I'm letting either of you inside my body!"

"But Izzy don't you understand-"

"My answer is no. I don't care about whatever you have to say, my answer is no you don't have my consent." She stood her ground as she stepped off the pestle, which was a grave mistake as without warning she felt The Pirate princess's arms around her neck. She began to thrash around as she dug her nails into her flesh, but the princess reprimanded by tightening her grip around her neck. This corset was no help as she couldn't bend forward, she couldn't see who it was but someone pushed her over. The princess let go of her neck temporarily to let her head hit the concrete slabs. She groaned as she felt the other woman's hands pinch her nose. She felt dizzy as her vision began to grow blurry.

"Hold her down!" Misty called out as she ran over to go retrieve something, Red Jessica was the to hold her down as she pressed her elbow and weight down on the pirate girl's torso. Izzy groaned as her head began to pound and her vision wasn't getting any better, voices were beginning to fade and darkness was starting to seep into her view.

She couldn't make out who it was but some sort of stick with a type of flower came into, she saw it shake.

It went black.


	3. Ship

_**Hello again! Its time for another chapter! This is probably a shorter chapter but I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Please leave a review! Thanks :)**_

_** Disclaimer: I own no one this includes the dark pirates who belong to cdbazemore98 (Note: Sorry if they're a bit more brutal than their normal selves they're also kind of OOC)**_

* * *

"Say it again! This time with more... Hm, seductiveness?"

"This is a ball, Cubby! Not a dating game!"

Cubby let out a giggle as he watched Jake toss the small booklet to the floor. Frustrated as he leaned back against a barrel. "This little act Red Jessica is setting up is ridiculous! I'm mean I don't even know who this 'princess' is supposed to be!"

"So, you think that if you knew who it was, you would act more different?" Cubby asked.

"Yeah…"

"You hope its Izzy, don't you? I think the women doing all this is a big hint that it is Izzy," Cubby pointed out.

Jake's eyes widen as he let Cubby's words sink in. He was most likely right as that would explain a good majority of the 'Prep" work they were doing. He felt his cheeks growing warm as he held his down to the ground tipping his hat over his face to hide the blush. He looked into the books that Izzy was reading before and he was confused for the most part, why would girls do such a thing? It looked painful, then again somebody might enjoy doing such a thing. But he couldn't imagine seeing Izzy in such a thing.

He thought back to one of the illustrations that were in the book, his face got hotter as he imagined Izzy as one of the photos her chest squeezing together as they slightly overflowed from the dress...

"Hey, Captain you need to calm down…" Skully called, as he averted his eyes away from the teen. Jake's eyes widen in embarrassment as he quickly covered his area.

"Just don't make a mess in your cap. They should be back soon." Cubby chuckled, Skully chuckled with him. Jake groaned as he just walked into ship quarters to calm down.

"Ahoy there Ye scalawags!" Red Jessica called down from the pier, getting the two attention.

"Ahoy Red Jessica!" Cubby called out walking down the ramp, he took note of Izzy's body in her arms she was passed out. "Coconuts! Is Izzy ok?"

"Oh, don't worry Izzy will be alright, she just heavily sleeping right now." The older lass told him handing her gently off to him. "She should wake up later tonight just keep an eye on her and-"

She watched him scan over her trying to figure out what could have caused her to pass out. "If you must be nosy she... simply couldn't take the tightness of the corset and passed out due to a lack of air."

"Oh… but shouldn't she be awake by now- "

"Oh, pish posh cubby what do you know about the body?" Red Jessica query, getting a little peeved by the questioning. "You're just the map boy, right?"

Cubby felt her hazel eyes puncturing through his skin, he kept his head low and eyes on the ground to avoid her harsh glare and making a baby out of himself. "Y-Yes ma'am."

"Get off my island."

Without a word he quickly ran up the ramp, with Izzy in tow. Taking note of some spots of what appeared to be blood on her shirt. On the ship, he placed her gently on the deck, after taking the helm of the wheel. Skully flew down next to Izzy as he looked at her then to Cubby. "Crackers! What did they do to her this time?"

"Dunno, she claims that when they were using the corset that she passed out due to the lack of oxygen but… she should have woken up by now I would think."

Skully nodded, as he flew over to Cubby landing on his head. "Should we check her body?"

"We should. But when she wakes up… remember the last time we tried that it wasn't very pretty." Cubby cringed internally at the memory.

It was another time when they were urgently called to Crimson Isle as she had passed out, the women claim she just was fooling around with some gas. So on Pirate Island, they went to check her body they found no external injuries but unfortunately for the boys, Izzy woke up and quickly regained her senses and each earned a smack to head for searching her body without her consent. Come to find she overdosed on Nitrous oxide, why? To know how much she could take before she passed out. She says the women forced her to do it.

"I see she has some blood on her to… do we really want to wait?" Skully asked.

"Eh… I don't really know… Jake is better with this sort of thing."

As if on cue he stepped out of the ship's quarters, he appeared to be fine.

"D-Did we already-?" He then looked over to see Izzy's body sprawled out on the deck and quickly rushed over to her, "Oh! Izzy... what on neverland did they do."

He overlooked her body noting the blood on her shirt, it took all the willpower in him not to flip it up.

"Cubby!" He called to the other boy, "What excuse did Red Jessica have this time?"

"She claimed that she passed out due to a lack of oxygen from trying on a corset." He told him.

Jake rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth, "old hag and those others ones…" he muttered under his breath. He gently lifted the girl and carried her bridal style.

"Hey, Jake," Cubby snickered, "Don't get too touchy."

Jake chuckled, "She would kill me, so I won't"

Inside the quarters he placed the girl in a hammock and gently rocked it back and forth as he sighed. He sat down on a nearby stool to give the girl some space. He didn't like this at all, with all these things that keep happing to her, he's greatly worried about her health. What if one of these experiments they do on her these days kill her? He knows that she'll come back but still, he can't imagine the strain it must be putting on her body.

But she would always tell him not to worry about her. That she could handle her own.

He tried but failed. He knows she can handle her own but, with everything that's been happening now… he isn't so sure.

He took a peek at her, she was still out. He checked her pulse, it was steady.

"Ok, Iz!" he called out her body, "I'M... I'm just going to um… leave you be. When you wake up.. Just call out for us... You know…don't leave us _hanging_… hahaha... sorry."

Jake kissed the palm of his hand and placed that hand on her cheek, as he tapping it gently. "Rest easy matey."

With that, the Captain left the quarters, only to be then felt with a burning sensation that quickly seeped through his shirt onto his skin. He screamed in pain as he fell to his knee. Holding his stomach.

"What… in-?"

"Well... well… well… is that who I think it is?" A sinister voice called out from the crow's nest. That voice matched his own only a bit deeper. The captain looked up to the nest and gritted his teeth as he glared into dark green sadistic eyes.

"Blake."

"Pleasure to see you again Jakey. I was wondering what was taking you so long... The water gun was beginning to melt." Blake threw the gun down revealing the barrel the most melted part while everything else was either untouched or slightly melted. The acid leaked out onto the deck, charring it. But it caused Bucky to ding in pain.

Blake groaned irritated, as he notion to Lizzy and Charlie to get rid of the bell. It was Charlie who took off bucky's bell placing it next to a tied and gagged Cubby and caged Skully.

"What do you want Blake!?" Jake snapped.

"What else do you think we want?" Blake shrugged, "We just want to torment you guys obviously. We did that to your two other chums, its Lizzy's turn to get her licks in."

Lizzy cracked her knuckles and walked from the quarter deck to the main deck. Jake stood up shakenly holding his stomach. Jake was taller than Lizzy but, she currently had the upper hand right now as she punched him there. He fell over in pain, clutching his stomach.

"Should I continue?" The girl asked as she kicked his groin. Jake didn't answer as he was now in a lot of pain. Blake frowned, "Awww… Jake, I thought you were going to put up a fight not go down like a baby."

Jake groaned as he watched Lizzy go in the back, he caught a glimpse of the pirate girl taking he thought was hunting knife from her back pocket. He couldn't find the strength in him to get up and attempt to fight Lizzy. He could only that Izzy wasn't hurt too seriously, in under 10 minutes the girl came back with no blood on her shirt or hands, just on the hunting knife.

Just because she could she kicked Jake in the face, in the chest then once again in his groin.

Jake let out a squeal of pain as he buried his hands in his face and curled himself into a ball.

The three dark pirates let out heaps laughter, they laughed so hard that their faces were redder than a demon's skin and tears were coming from their eyes.

"I suppose we'll stop tormenting you for now… See ya losers!" And with that, the three pirates hoped back on their ship lucky and sailed away not without soaking the three pirate boys.

"Auhum cufcfunts... "Cubby sighed, as tried to struggle out of his bonds, It didn't he could barely see due to his good eye was now a black eye, blood was dripping onto his shirt from his nose as continued to struggle.

Jake was still laying on the deck although the pain from his groin somewhat subsided, his stomach still hurt. He was gasping for air and removed his hands to see that a small pool of blood formed but quickly dispersed on to the deck when he separated his hands. However, there was a trail on the side of his cheek.

They needed to get back to the hideout and be treated but they weren't going anywhere unless they put Bucky's bell back. After a few more moments of lying on the ground, he got up, staggering up the stairs. He first uncaged Skully, who hopped out and went to flex his left-wing only to quickly retreated to his side in pain, Jake also noted that some of his feathers were gone and some skin was bubbling slightly. Next was Cubby, the teen untied his wrist and ankle, and ungagged him. There were rope burns both on his wrist and ankle, and he had a black eye, a bloody nose, along with some bruises and cuts

"Come on," Jake told him as he staggered to the bell, "When we get home we can treat our injuries."

Cubby nodded as he helped Jake lift the bell, placing it back on it the wooden hanger. With bucky back in order, the three sailed home. Jake knew he should probably go and check on Izzy but, she would have screamed if she felt Lizzy cutting her.

After all, she told him not to worry.

* * *

_**That's it! Please don't forget to review, till next time! :)**_


	4. Home

**_Happy valentines day everyone! heres my box of chocolates to all of you enjoy!_**

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_Turns out I'm alive, how joyous. But everything hurts and I'm not even wearing a corset. Those women are truly female dogs. I don't why I looked up to them when I was younger. Younger me was such a dumbass. _

_Anyway, my body feels weird like I was knocked out for a while so by misty's magic or something but I feel like something is missing._

_I went to stretch and I think I felt my lung? I'm not sure maybe I'm just hallucinating or something. But I did see that we ran into Blake and his heathens, Lizzy left me another cute little pet nickname again, you know what it was this time diary?_

_Skank. :) _

_The other name she etched into my arm is still healing then she wrote this over it :( What a bitch! Ugh if only Jake didn't break that mirror we found them in we would be like this now!_

_I don't know if the hormones have finally kicked into them now, but they seemed to have upped the ante of their "" Pranks"". Not going to lie diary I actually when they just nuisances that bothered us every once in a while and the occasional pranks that didn't leave us with such serious injuries ( They still tormented us but it isn't like the stuff they're doing now.) but we can't change them or whatever so._

_Though I do feel kind of chilly, even though I know the weather is definitely warm out. Eh maybe just the magic wearing off, I'll go let my friends know I'm alive now. Ta-ta!_

_~Yours truly, Isabella_

—

Izzy closed the book and as she rolled on her back, shivering slightly. She could see the amber sunlight from the window was telling her that it was close to sunset. She laid there for a few more before forcing herself up, wrapping herself in a blanket in the progress.

She made her way down the hallway her steps sluggish. Even when she heard voices coming from the kitchen, as face as she could she made her way to the kitchen the voices becoming clearer.

"Do you think Izzy should be awake by now?"

"I'm not sure it has been at least two hours since we got here… I'll go check on her."

The teen giggled quietly as she hid on the right of the door frame, she knew whose voice was going to "check" on her might as well give him a good scare.

Placing the blanket over her, she listened to his footsteps getting closer to the door frame until…

"RAAARRRR-" The girl roared jumping on the voice she felt the body jump in surprise and without warning a hard punch to her face. "OW!-"

Her blanket was quickly removed to reveal a confused face that was quickly replaced with shock.

"Oh! Bloody hell Iz! Don't scare me like that!" Jake cried rubbing his fist.

"Who else would be under the blanket Ding-dong?!" she cried, holding her eye.

Jake shrugged and wore a semi-sympathetic smile as he patted her head, "Sorry… You know I got good reflexes, but glad to see you're awake! Care to join us in the kitchen?"

Izzy rolled her eye but accepted his offer. In the Kitchen, there were first aid supplies sprawled out on the Kitchen table and bandages all over the boys. Izzy giggled as she watched cubby struggle to open a bandage packet.

"Yay hey, I sure wouldn't want any of you to treat me if I'm on my deathbed." she walked over to cubby opening the packet for him, and grabbing some ointment from off the table. Cubby pouted as she began to treat his wound.

"But, what if we were your last option?" Cubby asked a hint of playfulness in his voice, "Surely you let us do something. Jake wouldn't let you die anyway."

Jake blushed slightly as Izzy turned to him with pinkish cheeks, the white patches in her caramel skin giving her away. The Captain rubbed the back of his head in slight embarrassment, "W- Well I mean yeah! Iz, you're my lieutenant after all! I'm not going to give you up to death that easily."

"But you know-"

"I know you won't bleed red, but you know it's still heart-wrenching… to see a person you care about die... "

"Yeah.. yeah." Izzy turned to place the bandage on cubby's cheek. "You know I don't like it when you guys get all sappy, it's… weird."

"It's just human emotion Izzy it isn't weird, some people just more sentimental than others." Cubby told her.

"Blah, blah don't give me a history lesson on human emotions. I can read about those in the library!" was the pirate girl's response walking back to the entrance she had a first aid kit within her hand.

"Oh, now you think you're too good to check your injuries with us?" Jake asked. The two were side by side. Jake facing the kitchen, while Izzy faced the hallway. She turned to him with her brown eyes staring into his olive ones. Her face formed into a smile as she leaned in closer to the teen who found himself suddenly pushed up on the door frame and his heart beating out his chest. The pirate girl pushed up against him further her chest on his, she could feel his heart and she could her cheeks getting warmer.

"Yes.." she whispered playfully, " Yes I am-"

Her eyes widened in appeared to be a pain as she held her hands to her head and groaned quietly, Jake looked at her with concern as he put a hand to her shoulder, "Are you sure you're ok going to the bathroom by yourself?"

Izzy waved her hand dismissively as she wore a small weary smile, " Aye, it's just a small headache it's fine.."

Jake was reluctant to let her go but by the time he could think of anything else to say she was already hobbling down the corridor. He shook his head, "Oh.. Izzy what am I going to do with you?"

Meanwhile, with Izzy trudging down the hallway she felt heavier than usual, but she hasn't eaten anything in hours so why does she feel so heavy? However, her heart cared less about the added weight and more about what happened with her and Jake in the doorway.

While playing with Jake's emotions was fun, she knows every encounter is making her heartache for him even more. Blushes were getting harder to hide, and her "tough girl" persona was getting harder to maintain around him. She wanted to love him, but she felt as if a bad omen in the back of her mind was preventing her from doing so.

But Jake was her best friend after all. When Neverland called her a freak because of her vitiligo, he fought the naysayers and his kind words made her normal. Whenever she was in need, he always lent a hand. One night when they were young, she remembers when hurricane wind and rain came to pirate island.

_As the wind howled outside, the leaves and bushes along the hideout rustled aggressively and occasional draft snuck its way into the walls of the hideout. Waves crashed on to the shore, reeling back and, then throwing itself back onto the shore with more force it even managed to reach their tiki pole and it showed no signs of slowing down. The rain was so dense that it sounded like bullets against the wooden windows and it could be heard throughout the hideout. This rain caused the sky to be so dark that it looked like pitch darkness only illuminated by flashes of lighting. The two little pirates were in bed but only one was asleep. Izzy tossed and turned the thunder's roar woke her up an hour ago, and hasn't been able to go to sleep since. _

_She cringed as she heard Jake snort, before returning to his heavy snoring it was annoying, to say the least, and it didn't help._

"_How is he able to sleep through something like this?" She thought to herself. "We didn't have nights like these at home. But-"_

_A cackle of lighting and the following of a loud thunderclap made her jump as she quickly hid under the blanket. Only poking her head out after a few moments, she set her eyes over on Jake who was still sleeping soundly. She got out of bed and timidly tiptoed over to Jake's bed, dragging her blanket with her. _

_She shook Jake gently and whispered as loud as he could, "Jake! Jake! Jake! Wake up!"_

_Jake groaned as he shifted slightly, opening peering out of one eye and squinting to make out who it was._

"_Iz..Zy?" He asked his voice husky from sleep._

"_Hey.. uh… can I sleep with you?" She asked timidly._

_Jake only nodded wanting to go back to sleep, as carefully as she could climb over Jake and placed herself between the wall and Jake. She laid down snuggling up with her blanket and closed her eyes. She felt safer now but felt like someone was watching her._

_She opened her eyes to find it was Jake that was staring at her._

"_What?" _

"_Here." _

_He slid over his pillow to her, she was surprised but laid her head down on it._

"_You looked uncomfortable, besides a mattress works just as well." He commented, "Get some rest Iz."_

_The girl blushed "Iz?" _

_But Jake didn't answer her he had already turned over and was breathing heavily. _

_The girl turned over to her left facing the wall, she felt her cheeks go warm but was a little confused. What kind of a nickname was Iz if her nickname was already four letters short. She could still hear the rain pounding outside it slowly began to become a medley and the now softer rumbles actually helped and within a few minutes went to sleep._

She was seven at the time and Jake still likes to tease her about this moment whenever hurricane season comes around. And yes on very rare occasions she does get in bed with him but that's only when it Really _Really bad._

Finally, she made it to the bathroom and placed herself in front of the mirror. Luckily there was no bruise on her face. She noticed something black and something shiny underneath her shirt, yanking it up her face was quickly morphed into a horrific look as she gaped what she saw.

It was a black waist trainer and she believed to be gold smelt on the front covering the only way of opening the trainer. Which means she was trapped in this thing until it was either chipped off or she starved herself enough to slip out of it. Worst that she can't even see if those three vile women did anything to her! Although it is clear to her that they definitely removed something, who knows how they stitched or if it was even treated at all. Where did they get said tool? How did they do it? Oh! The endless amount of Questions she had!

A swarm of emotions went through her. She also felt dizzy as she leaned back onto the wall, she was breathing rapidly. Her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest, and the room around her began to look blurry and disorient around her. Shakenly held out her hand in front of her, her vision was so smeared and blurry that she could barely tell how many fingers she had up.

"I n-need to… ugh…" She moaned as shiver came over her and slid down with a small thud, her head was spinning, in fact, the whole room was spinning. She found her voice. She let out what she thought to be a blood-curdling scream as long as her breath allowed her. Taking short breaths here and there then resuming.

But this didn't help her at all. If fact it made her more dizzy and lightheaded as she slumped down onto the floor her voice cracking and straining out until it was just silence.

But just her luck she heard heavy thumping coming down the hall.

"Hold On Iz!" Jake called out from the other side, "We're Busting In!"

Jake nodded at Cubby on two they shoved the door open. The two were greeted with the unconscious body of their friend sprawled out on the floor.


	5. Pastime: Valentine's leftovers

**Hello! I'm back for one more lil Valentine's surprise! A lil short story from the past! So Izzy at this time doesn't have vitiligo yet.**

**She is 11 in this flashback, and Jake is 12 . Also this is around the time he became captain so he thinks he's the bees-knees in a cocky way. **

**cdbazemore98** **dark pirates are also used in this chapter! So Blake and his crew belongs to her!**

**Also also shout out to my friend! She helped me write the last part :)**

**Without further ado please enjoy!**

**Oh and please tell me what you think of this chapter! Ok now enjoy!**

* * *

_"Just a few more finishing touches and... There!" _

_11-year-old Izzy smiled as she blew out the match she was using and placed it in the sink. She had just finished baking a batch of heart-shaped S'mores cookies for Red Jessica's valentines day party that'll be held later that day. But she had been up earlier as one, she couldn't sleep and two, she was just excited. It was the second time of the year where she could pig out on sweets and have a good time too._

_Also, it was the perfect time to tell Jake how she really feels about him. Izzy blushed at the moment, The moon would be high, the stars would twinkle brighter than ever before and love would definitely be in the air! And once the moon would reach its peak the two would proclaim their love for one another and kiss under the stars! It would be just like a fairytale she had read over and over and over again. _

_It would be oh so romantic! The only thing that could possibly ruin their moment would be those dreaded Dark Pirates and their hijinks. For some reason, they keep getting invited to events around neverland even when they cause destruction. At last year's party which was held at the coral castle, the three of them had bought actual arrows shooting them at various guests at random for their own entertainment. What's worse is that they had the bright idea to dress as their pirate crew! Needless to say, they were a hot commodity for the wrong reason at the party that night. Because of this, she didn't get a chance to confess, but this year was the year! By morning they should be boyfriend and girlfriend, as they were too young to get married. _

_Using a spatula she removed three of the best looking cookies out of the batch and placed them on a tissue sheet then placing them in a wooden heart-shaped boxed that was decorated in red and pink paint along with some small flowers taped around the box. As finishing touches, she placed some speckles of gold leaf on them. Closing the box she placed them in a cupboard, footsteps could be heard coming down the hall and smiled. _

_"Good morning Cubby!" She greeted, sweetly._

_"Morning..." he mumbled rubbing his eyes as he sat down at the table. "Wh-What.. Are you doing up so early..?" _

_"I just couldn't sleep... I'm so excited about later!" she exclaimed, " Tonight the night cubby! I can feel it!" _

_"What if he rejects you?" He asked, slightly annoyed "What if something goes wrong?" _

_"Nothing will go wrong cubby!" Izzy proclaimed, her voice proud, "I made sure that everything will go right at the ball me and the women talked it over. We planned everything! If something goes wrong all that work would go down the drain!"_

_"Besides... Who would reject Neverland's angel?" She winked._

_Cubby signed in annoyance as he gripped his head and cringed internally, he heard this ALL since last year. Ever since she came home one day and she was (Her words) "bleeding out red wallpaper", it's like her emotions and sense of maturity spiked up it was really weird. On the contrary, it's like Jake has somehow regressed in age especially now that he's a captain, he became cockier and more self-centered. To him, they aren't the same people that he met when he was six. Hopefully one day they'll mellow out and be normal again._

_"Speak of today~" Izzy giggled, "Cubby are you going to tell Stormy how you truly feel?"_

_"Huh?"_

_Izzy had a playful smile decorated on her face as she sat across from him, "Oh you know~ you Love for her."_

_Cubby blushed and groaned as he placed his hands over his eyes, "Izzy... How many times have I told you? I don't like her! Only as a friend!"_

_"LAIR!" She slammed her hands on the table, making cubby jolt. "You Love her! I know it! It's all across your face!"_

_"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTH UP?! ITS MORNING NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOUR HORRENDOUS VOICE! " Jake screamed making his entrance, causing both of them to jolt in surprise._

_Both looked and faced Jake, he looked irritated and grumpy as he stomped his way over to the table. Izzy quickly put on a sweet smile as she greeted him, "Good Morning Cap-"_

_"Where's my food?" _

_"Food... oh right breakfast.. I am so sorry Captain Jake I got so caught up that-"_

_"I don't care about your sob story! Just cook something!" He shouted. _

_Izzy quickly scurried away to the pantry as Jake watched her tapping his foot impatiently. Cubby's eyes shifted between the two as sighed as he buried his head in his arms. _

_The stars clearly do not align for these two._

* * *

_It was noontime now but only Jake and Cubby were on neverland, as they were on an errand run for Red Jessica. Izzy was away on crimson isle helping her set up there._

_"I can't we have to be busboys for Red Jessica!" Jake complained, "She should have done this already!"_

_"Stop your whining! At least it's easy all we're doing is collecting things!" Cubby told him, the small boy was actually shocked he got through that sentence as if he were Izzy. He would shriek at her to shut up._

_Jake only looked back at cubby as he shook his head, "As a captain, I shouldn't have to do this."_

_"Oh too bad, Izzy isn't here-"_

_"Speaking of Izzy, she is really giddy today... What's today?"_

_"It's Valentine's Day. Which is why we're you know collecting things? Ya know for the party." Cubby raised his brow._

_"I know it's Valentine's day... but why is she so giddy." Jake questioned as he tapped his finger on his chin. This is the one question that was on Jake's mind for now at least. Cubby was wondering if he should give Izzy away or let Jake figure it out for himself. _

_"Weill I think it's pretty obvious she has a crush on someone, maybe she's excited to tell her true feelings." Cubby shrugged maybe he'll take the hint. _

_"Really...? Let's ruin it."_

_"What? No, don't drag me into this!"_

_Jake turned to face him an angry glare on his face at first, then it softens as an evil smile crept its way onto his face. "Fine. I don't need your help anyway! I'll do it myself. Besides, you'll probably be busy telling stormy how you truly feel about her. I see the drawings you do."_

_Cubby blushed as he felt himself grow pale on the inside, "Y-you wh-what?! No! Jake you got it all wrong! I just use her as muse-!"_

_But Jake had walked away he was heading somewhere off into the jungle. Cubby just sighed embarrassed and shook his head, "Aw coconuts..." he mumbled, "Somebody's feelings are going to get hurt."_

* * *

_"And that's the last of ye! Izzy! Are you almost ready?" _

_"Aye!" _

_Suddenly the pirate girl came running into the ballroom, her dress flowing behind her and a ribbon in her mouth. But she was going too fast and it didn't help that she was wearing ballet slippers, trying to slow down she found herself sliding right into the buffet table._

_That would be if red Jessica didn't catch her at the last second. The older lass grabbed the pirate girl and spun her to the other side. _

_'Woah there!" The woman chuckled, letting her go " You could have made a real mess there! All that food would have been gone within an instant."_

_"I know... Thanf you for faving mf!" Izzy muffled her dusting off her dress, she removed the ribbon from her mouth, "Could you tie the back of my hair please?"_

_Red Jessica nodded taking the ribbon, the girl turned to face the ballroom and looked around. The ballroom was beautiful... The chandelier was decorated in red rubies and pink diamonds, the tables were scattered around the room they were decorated in white tablecloths with a set of either pink or red bouquet of roses in a vase was the centerpiece. Even the chairs were decorated in white cloth and tied red silk made into a bow in the back. The foyer's double staircase was decorated with candles along the side and the banister decked out in red and white speckled roses. The balcony which was overlooking the whole room was more extravagant. There was a big open space in the center, which she assumed was the dance floor and right under the chandelier. Where the two were was the buffet and drink area and far off to the left was the balcony that was decorated in red and pink roses, you also get a great view of the rose bushes and the Never Sea. _

_"Do you think that he'll return my feelings?" Izzy asked sheepishly, as she twiddles her thumbs, "What if he doesn't like me?"_

_"Don't try and think about it too hard Izzy. You two are bound to be! He would be foolish to reject ya!" Red Jessica exclaimed. She had just finished tying the ribbon into a neat bow in her hair._

_The girl turned to face the older woman a frown on her face, "But..."_

_The woman placed her hands the lasses shoulders, "Izzy... you have nothing to worry about ma dear... you're dressed like a princess and you look beautiful. If any think Jake should be worried about you getting swept away." Red Jessica chuckled._

_Izzy blushed slightly and twirled a piece of her hair, "..Yeah.. your right. Thanks, Red Jessica. Thank you for everything."_

_The older lass smiled softly as she gave the girl a shoulder pat, she wasn't the one that generally grew attached to kids but the three little trio couldn't she couldn't help it. They were adorable. _

_"Now come on help me get dressed!" Red Jessica ushered her out of the ballroom and into the hallway._

__Time skip__

_"I must say M'Lady this is your finest ball." Hook walked up to Red Jessica to bottles of beer in tow. _

_Red Jessica now dressed in a Red lace top sleeveless off the shoulder with a satin brush train. A black and red rose as her hairpin. Captain Hook in a more elegant red and golden trim captain attire even his traditional silver hook was traded out for a Golden one._

_Red Jessica smiled graciously as she accepted the other bottle and looked down at the party. "Oh James I doubt this will be my finest... either our wedding or.." she pointed down to Izzy who was currently dancing with Marina who had a pair of legs for this occasion. _

_Hook looked confused._

_"The fish and popinjay..?"_

_The older woman giggled as she punched him playfully, "No Jaimes not them of course. I'm talking about Jake and Izzy...speaking of Jake where is the young Captain?"_

_Hook waved his hand dismissively and rolled his eyes, "PAH! Who cares about the little runt? All he did was raise a sword n' piazza! He's a Captain, he didn't have to go through what we went through."_

_"Aye maybe he didn't... but," she pulled him closer her finger tracing along his jawline, "If it weren't for him I wouldn't have you here with me."_

_The Captain then found himself blushing as she pulled him in for a kiss._

_"And if you're a goood lil Captain the rest of the night you'll get a lot more than a kiss~" she winked _

_The great and glorious Captain Hook was at a loss for words._

* * *

_Cubby found himself gently tapping to the beat of the tune as he looked over the options at the buffet table._

_He must admit the party was pretty lively as various pirates and couples came from across the never sea to enjoy one another at this party. He actually saw the dark pirates earlier in the night. They didn't seem to be up to no tricks. They were dressed rather decently, Blake in a black tuxedo with a blue rose in vest pocket, Charlie in a fancy shirt along with red decorative vest and pants. Lizzy looked the most dramatic of all with a face full of makeup, her dress was a black black tulle overlay, plunging V neckline, open back with spaghetti straps, with double thigh-high slit. Cubby only guess is that she wanted to look mature._

_The one person he was actually worried about was Jake. He hasn't seen him since they entered. _

_"Cubby! There you are!" Stormy called out. The mermaid girl had legs but was wearing a purple top and long green skirt._

_The chubby pirate smiled, "Ahoy! Stormy! Happy-"_

_"Come here! Come on I need to talk to you!" She urged him, pulling him along._

_Cubby just shrugged as he let her, she took the balcony. The moon was high and stars had a twinkle to them. You could almost see everyone's ship from here._

_"Listen cubby," she scratched the back of her head, looking at him then out to the sea. "Imma be honest with you cubby..."_

_"Yes..?" Cubby urged._

_"...I like you.. but.. only as a friend." She trailed off, she looked for a shocked or hurt expression on his face. But he just stood there, this prompted her to explain further._

_" It's just that I'm not really looking for love! Plus you're like one of the coolest and best guy friends I've ever had! And I didnt wanna ruin that relationship if we got into a serious one! I hope you understand and that we can still be friends!"_

_Cubby smiled, "Yeah! Of course stormy.. honestly I feel the same way! Everyone has been really admitted about us and it just been annoying. I like you! But I'm not interested in love right now besides we got a while to live, what's the rush?"_

_Stormy giggled as she felt relieved that he felt the same way. It would hurt if it turned out he was crushing on her. She pulled him into a hug._

_"Thank you cubby." She whispered. "Happy Valentine's Day."_

_Cubby smiled to himself as he blushed slightly, "Happy valentine day to you stormy."_

_The two pulled away smiles both decorated on their faces. Cubby then held out his hand, "Care to join me on the dance floor?"_

_"Aye!" And with she took his hands and the two friends made their way back into the party._

* * *

_Izzy scanned over the options at the desert table, she was getting so nervous about her confession to Jake that she just needed to get her mind off it somehow. The answer? Food of course._

_She had the box of s'mores cookies with her too she was thinking after the two confessed they could share them. But she found herself stalling hoping Jake would walk up to her instead._

_"You seem to be enjoying yourself." A voice commented, it sounded like Jake but a bit deeper._

_Izzy quickly spun around to her surprise it was Blake. "Oh! Blake... uh I guess.. What about you? Are you enjoying yourself?" _

_"Yeah, I suppose so-"_

_"Back off Blake." Jake growled coming behind the two. _

_Blake raised his hands in defense, " I was just trying to make friendly conversation."_

_"I don't care I need to talk alone with Izzy." _

_Blake didn't protest, he just walked away, leaving the two alone. Izzy felt her cheeks began to warm up as Jake walked up to her._

_"What a prick. He didn't do anything to you, did you?"_

_"N-Not at all! A-Anyway you wanted to talk to me?"_

_A smirk formed on Jake's face as he took Izzy's hand leading her to the end of the dessert table where the main dessert centerpiece was..._

_... a 22 tier red velvet, chocolate and vanilla bean cake, dressed oh so elegantly. _

_The two stood in front of it before Jake could speak Izzy spoke instead._

_"Jake... you are one of the most important people to me." She started, "you make me so happy whenever I'm feeling down, whenever I look at you my heart beats out my chest, and when you look at me you set my heart on fire. You and me we're meant to be... so will you be my valentine?"_

_From her back she pulled out the heart box of cookies she earlier revealing to him, "I know it's not much but I heard the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach."_

_She looked up at Jake with a glimmer in her eyes. Jake looked stunned at first then A smile crept to his, which then began to chuckle then laugh, and laugh and laugh harder. The pirate felt a pang to the heart. Why was he laughing?_

_"Jake.. what's so funny?" She asked confused._

_"Yay hey! You..? A lowly girl like yourself will never be with someone like me! I'm a CAPTAIN Izzy, I don't need to date some dirty girl like you."_

_"Dirty..?" Izzy whispered she could feel her heart cracking._

_"Infact!" His voice was growing louder, " You're subpar anyway! I could probably find someone better than you anyway! And another pixie girl or mermaid girl ten times better than you! You're useless to our team already! I don't need a useless girlfriend to add to my other problems!"_

_"Useless...?" Her heart cracked even more._

_"Not only are you dirty, and useless. Don't think I see you flirting around with other boys and even Girls?! I have a reputation to keep up and I don't need to be associated around a DIRTY, Useless and more importantly a WHORE."_

_That's when she felt her heart break into two, tears threatening to fall as she clutched the wooden box to her chest. _

_" Infact...Get AWAY FROM ME!" _

_With as much force as he could, he pushed her unfortunately she tripped on her skirt, sending her crashing backwards into the table and the cake._

_The entire room was silent and watched the two pirates. Jake with a satisfied smile on his face and Izzy covered in cake in tears. Unfortunately without warning another tier fell onto Izzy covering her hair and face._

_Embarrassed flowed throughout Izzy's body as she felt all eyes on her. The silence isn't comforting but it definitely didn't help once she heard whispers. She just knew she couldn't stay in this cake the entire night. Finding strength within her she got up and made a beeline to the exit._

_Jake watched with a frown on his face. This wasn't how he wanted that to go. He expected her to have a backbone and stand up to him. Not for her to cry. He would have accepted her confession if she did._

_Jake felt someone tap his shoulder, he turned slightly only to be met with a fist to the face. Falling to the floor he looked up to be greeted by the dark pirates, cubby and Stormy and even Marina circling him._

_"Huh..?"_

_"Sick 'him."_

_And before he knew it he was being stomped on and none of the adults stopped them. Blake got a few stomps before running off to find Izzy luckily it was pretty easy thanks to the trail of cake._

* * *

_"My goodness how far can this girl run?" Blake thought to himself as he turned back to look back to see where he was. He was far from Red Jessica's castle now it looked pretty small, he guessed he was getting close to the dock which seemed to be the direction the cake was leading him._

_After about another 10 minute walk, he found the girl sitting at the edge of the dock. He could hear her crying._

_"Izzy?" Blake approached her slowly and sat next to her. _

_"Go away, Blake." She grumbled, frantically wiping her face. _

_Blake shook his head and stared at the water, "We beat up Jake for ya'. I feel bad he was being such a douche to you, Izzy."_

_She turned to him with a wet face, her eyes widen in surprise, "R-Really? Blake you all didn't have to-"_

_"Yeah we did, you didn't deserve to be called any of those things, nor to be thrown into some cake."_

_Izzy smiled softly, "Well.. thanks Blake.. I didn't know you had the heart to be nice."_

_Blake shrugged, "Just don't mention it. I mean it. I can't have my reputation to be ruined, ok?"_

_Izzy couldn't help but giggle at the dark pirate, "Sure, Blakey." She teased as Blake scowled at her._

_"Shut up." He grumbled._

_It was then silent between the two the only noise between them was the waves gently crashing against the ships. It was calming. Blake peered over at her, she seemed to have calmed down. That when she turned to him._

_"So... Blake.. you got a valentine?"_

_She asked._

_"No, Why?"_

_"Oh well! It's just that you look really nice and pretty handsome. I'm kinda shocked." She admitted, wiping some of the frosting off of her and throwing it into the sand._

_Blake scoffed, "Who would want to be my valentine? It's not like I'm a good person or anything."_

_Izzy looked away, "Well, I think you have some good parts."_

_"Oh yeah? Like what?"_

_"Well," she looked back to him, "there's obviously something there. Otherwise, you wouldn't have beat Jake up for me. That shows your caring."_

_Blake shrugged._

_"Plus you got looks going for you.." she giggled pinching his cheek gently, "Don't mention this to anyone but, I think you're rather handsome."_

_Blake raised an eyebrow as he turned to her, "Really?"_

_"Yeah.. you're also a gentleman at times."_

_Blake started to smile but the frowned, "You only think I'm handsome because I look like Jake. He's your crush!"_

_"Used to be my crush. Now, I'm not so sure. Plus, you two have your differences." Izzy crossed her arms and pouted._

_Blake couldn't help but think she looked cute, even covered in cake._

_"Aw well thanks doll face... you're not bad looking yourself.. even in cake."_

_Izzy blushed at that compliment, "Aww thanks that's one of the nicest things someone said to me tonight." She then noticed the blue rose in his vest pocket, "Oh my goodness that a beautiful blue rose!"_

_Blake shrugged, "Oh this? I just stumbled upon a bush full of them. I thought one would look nice with the tux."_

_"I've only seen maybe one or two in a rose bush full of other colors on neverland..." she gently touched it with her fingernail, " lucky you."_

_Blake watched her fingers and felt his face warm up, "You know... you could have it if you want?"_

_Izzy looked up from the rose, "Really?!"_

_Blake nodded and pulled it from his tux, "Yeah, why not?" He tucked the rose behind her ear._

_A big smile grew into Izzy's face as she touched it gently, "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I promise I'll cherish this!"_

_Without warning Blake felt himself being pulled into a kiss. He could taste some of the frosting from her lips and he couldn't lie this kiss actually felt good and he found his cheeks getting pretty hot. However Izzy must have came to her senses as she quickly pulled away in shock and was pretty flustered._

_"Yay hey.. No way! Blake! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I was just in the moment! I'm sorry!"_

_Blake stared at her speechless._

_Izzy looked away, "I really didn't mean to..."_

_After Blake had taken a moment to process the kiss, he did his best to play off how flustered he was feeling. "It was just a kiss, Izzy. No big deal..."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Y-Yeah! Just let's just keep this a little secret between us ok?" He told her, holding out his pinky finger, "Pirate's promise?"_

_The pirate girl didn't hesitate as she took her pinky in his, "Pirate's promise."_

_The two nodded, and after the exchange Blake needed to get his mind off the kiss. That's when he noticed the heart shaped box behind Izzy._

_"What's in the box?" He asked._

_"Huh? Oh... well, it was just a treat for Jake...but I think you deserve it more."_

_Blake's curiosity was immediately sparked, "What is it?"_

_"A cookie. Wanna split it?" She asked, opening the box for him to see inside._

_Blake shrugged and smiled, "Sure why not."_

_Izzy took one of the cookies and broke it right down in the middle giving the other side to Blake._

_She held up the other half of the cookie the way you would hold up a champagne glass to toast._

_Blake laughed and held up his half the same way, "Cheers."_

_Izzy smiled, "Cheers."_

_"To being covered in cake and leaving douchebag crushes in the dust."_

_The two then ate their halves of the cookies._

_She scooted in closer giving Blake a loving kiss on the cheek._

_"Thank you so much for redeeming my Valentine's Day. Happy Valentine's Day, Blakey."_

_"Anytime, Izzy.." Blake returned his gaze to the water. "And Happy Valentine's Day to you too." _

* * *

**That's it please tell what you thought in a review! Thank you bye bye!**


End file.
